


Fluff & Fuck

by Ani_meme



Series: Anime One Shots [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Haruka Nanase is Bad at Feelings, Haruka Only Has Sex Freestyle, Lube, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Sex, Smut, Tachibana Makoto is a Ray of Sunshine, Tea, Top Tachibana Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani_meme/pseuds/Ani_meme
Summary: “Man, that was sure one hell of a practice!” Makoto declared as they closed the door behind them.He leaned his back against the wall and stretched his painful muscles after dropping his bag and jacket to the floor of the small hallway.“I’m exhausted.”His green eyes fell on Haruka. His best friend was putting his stuff down as well. Makoto had always found the stoic boy to be absolutely adorable, although Haru had no idea.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: Anime One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051589
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Fluff & Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Haruka- 18  
> Makoto- 18
> 
> Is the Free! fandom still alive? Who knows. But here, have this cute little one shot anyways! Hope you enjoy xx

They pushed the door to Haru’s house as quietly as they could. 

Night had fallen outside and the two boys were just back from the school. They’d taken the bus in the morning to get to a joint practice with another school and had come back quite late. 

The bus had dropped them off in front of the building as no one could wait for them inside. Makoto and Haruka had parted ways with their teammates to walk back. 

Given the two of them lived so close, it was almost like they shared Haruka’s house. The latter’s parents were always gone, which meant the boy lived alone. And although he didn’t like to admit it, having Makoto around made up for his loneliness. And in balance to that, Makoto enjoyed being able to have a place where he could let some steam out from all his siblings and family. 

“Man, that was sure one hell of a practice!” Makoto declared as they closed the door behind them. 

He leaned his back against the wall and stretched his painful muscles after dropping his bag and jacket to the floor of the small hallway. 

“I’m exhausted.” 

His green eyes fell on Haruka. His best friend was putting his stuff down as well. Makoto had always found the stoic boy to be absolutely adorable, although Haru had no idea. He liked the fact that Haruka was smaller and had a slimmer frame than him. Not to be mistaken; Haru was far from being petit or frail. In contrast the boy had very nicely shaped muscles on all of his body and was towering over many people due to his 5’9” feet height. 

“I’ll make something warm.” The blue-eyed boy proposed after he’d finished getting rid of his shoes and sports kit. 

His slim frame disappeared into the kitchen. Makoto walked to the living room where a low table surrounded by cushions was placed in the center. 

He sat down cross legged and stretched with a yawn. A quick look at the clock informed him it was currently 23:04.

“Hey Haru?”

“Yeah?” A calm voice came from the kitchen. 

“Do you not get lonely?”

The whistle of the kettle stopped and the noise of liquid being poured into cups came to Makoto’s ears from the room next door. The wooden panel slid open, pushed by Haruka’s foot. The boy approached a steaming cup in each hand, an emotionless expression on his face. 

“What do you mean?” He said as he sat down to Makoto’s left. 

He handed a warm cup to his friend and brought his legs underneath his butt. Wrapping his hands around the hot material, Makoto eyed the mysterious boy from head to toe. He was clearly avoiding his gaze. 

“I mean living alone all the time. I know you get out a lot and I come to see you but… It’s not the same as having someone waiting for you when you get home.”

Haruka put the cup he was bringing to his lips back on the table. 

Twisting his neck a little, the boy turned his gaze on Makoto, an undescriptible look over his face. 

He shifted so his body would be facing his friend’s. 

“You’re right. I sometimes wish I had someone.”

A weird feeling of confusion rose in Makoto’s chest; Haru never talked about his emotions and always put a disinterested mask on. But to see the way those two beautiful blue eyes were focused on his, Makoto could dive in them and see this exciting life spark that only water usually brought to Haru’s look. 

“You know, maybe if you got a girlfriend…” Makoto said as his throat tightened. “Then you would have someone.”

Haruka stared at him for a moment. He then got off his cushion and crawled to the other boy. He stopped once he was close enough to gently grab the side of Makoto’s face and bring it closer to his. 

“Why would I get a girlfriend if I can get you?”

A ball of feelings suddenly bursted inside Makoto’s stomach, as if a bubble of butterflies had been popped and all the insects had been released inside his body. An instant blush came flowing in his cheeks and ears, he’d had feelings for Haruka for a long time but had never experienced this proximity. 

Haru softly pressed their lips together, running his hands through his partner’s hair and stroking the back of his head. Their eyes closed as they ran their tongues over each other’s lips and teeth, Haru occasionally biting the delicate skin and rolling Makoto’s bottom lip between his teeth. 

The green-eyed boy passed a hand on Haruka’s back, caressing it in an up and down motion. The smaller of the two passed a leg on the other side of Makoto’s body, putting himself all over the other. 

“If you’d said something before I wouldn’t have waited.” 

“I’m bad with feelings.” Haruka replied when they parted for air again. 

“I know.”

Makoto smiled while his palms came to cup the sides of Haru’s face. He pulled his new boyfriend closer, savouring the sweet taste and sensations against his skin. 

A few minutes passed which the two of them took to simply kiss and run their hands up and down each other’s backs and cheeks. Haruka casted a look at the small digital clock on top of a drawer. 

“It’s 23:15 and I’m getting cold.” He declared. “I’ll go upstairs and get two sweaters ok?” 

“Sure.”

Haru rubbed his nose against his boyfriend’s cheek as his thumb ran circles on Makoto’s temple. The handsome boy then stood up and disappeared in the dimly lit staircase. 

Makoto took a second to pinch his arm, just to check he was not having one of those ‘all over Haru’ dreams again. It had been years since he realised how much he liked his childhood best friend, but he’d never been courageous enough to ask Haru out. Given the former was pretty reserved, he hadn’t exactly been able to pinpoint his sexual or romantic orientation. 

Light footsteps came from the floor above Makoto’s head. They headed to the stairs and soon an adorable Haruka was stepping in the living room wearing a very comfortable-looking black sweater. 

The blue-eyed boy walked calmly towards him and handed his guest a white sweater which had the same cozy appearance as his. 

“This one is too big for me, it should be your size.” He stated. 

Makoto pulled the soft fabric over his head and adjusted the sleeves. Haru had been right, it did fit him. 

“Why did you get one one size too big?” He asked as the smaller boy kneeled back onto his cushion and put his hands around the warm cup still untouched and waiting on the table. 

“My mom actually bought them when I was little. She thought I’d be able to wear them later given I was too small at the time. But it looks like she overestimated how much I was going to grow.”

He brought the cup to his lips and started drinking silently. 

“I find them cute.” Makoto declared with a soft blush. 

Haruka put his empty cup back down. Although his mouth did not move, his eyes squinted in a smile. 

“Me too.”

This led to Makoto’s heart completely melting inside his chest. Haru didn’t talk feelings, neither did he show much emotion at all, but if you knew him well enough you could decipher something in the small twitches of his expressions and the shine of his eyes. Makoto had spent years progressively learning Haruka’s tiny habits and he could now tell how the boy was doing when everyone else thought of him as an empty shell. 

It had occurred to him several times that Haru must have some kind of autism, but he’d never dared ask about it. Nor did he want to. What did it matter if his lover had autism? He didn’t care in the slightest. Haruka’s antisocial attitude only made him cutely shy in Makoto’s eyes. 

Just when Makoto emptied his cup, the quiet boy moved his hand to press it lightly over his. A small blush rose to Haruka’s ears when he spoke with a small shy voice. 

“Do… Do you want to go out with me?”

His eyes jumped very anxiously back and forth from the table to Makoto’s face. The latter brought his second hand over the pile of hands to rub his thumb over Haru’s skin with care. 

“I thought that was obvious.” Makoto replied with his warmest smile. 

Haru’s eyes smiled again and he moved to Makoto’s inviting arms. He crawled until he was rolled in a cozy ball against his boyfriend’s chest, his head resting just underneath the bigger boy’s chin. Given that Makoto was sitting cross legged, he was able to envelop Haruka with his large arms while the smaller boy had his legs pressed on each side of his hips. 

“Makoto?” A voice came muffled from against his collarbone. 

“Yes?”

“Have you ever had sex?”

The sudden question out of the blue left the green-eyed boy a little puzzled and embarrassed. 

“Well… Yes. With a girl, and it wasn’t great.” He replied, his face hidden in Haruka’s hair. 

The shortest of the two straightened to look up at him. He opened his mouth as a soft blush came spreading on his cheeks. 

“Would you want to try again, with me?” 

Against expectations, this time Haruka did not avoid anyone’s gaze. In contrast his eyes were set deep in his boyfriend’s, with a shiny filter of lust all over them. His glance quickly dropped to Makoto’s lips when this last one passed a hand behind his head to bring their faces closer. 

Without thinking, he gave a fast reply before joining their mouths together again. 

“Yes, yes I do.”

He sucked hungrily onto Haru’s lower lip while the other boy closed his eyes in pleasure. 

Makoto seized his boyfriend’s sweater and slid it over his head. He set it aside and continued sliding his hands underneath Haruka’s T-shirt as they exchanged more and more messy and heated kisses. A small moan escaped Haru’s lips, encouraging his partner to slide his hands down to his hips and press him down against his own. 

They started to grind slowly in rhythm and pant whenever their lips lost touch of each other. 

Louder whimpers of excitement filled the room when Haru’s ass came rubbing on Makoto’s crotch. 

The blue-eyed boy seemed not able to contain his desire for more, and lashed somewhat aggressively onto his partner’s neck. He bit and sucked, licking up and down, making sure he was arousing his boyfriend as much as he could. He then proceeded to slide Makoto’s sweater off him and try to undo his pants. It was at this moment that he realised undoing someone’s pants without being able to look because you were stuck in a kiss was way more complicated than he thought. With the help of his boyfriend he finally managed to unzip the zipper and on a look of agreement, pushed his hand down in his partner’s underwear. 

A groan of appreciation came from Makoto’s throat as soon as he felt the warm hand being rubbed against his forming erection. 

“Woaw, where did you learn that?” He chuckled between two moans. 

“You need flexible wrists for swimming.”

They both helped each other get rid of their remaining clothes except for their underwear, trailing light kisses around the other’s neck and collarbone. 

Haru suddenly pulled away, and with a forming grin pushed Makoto down onto the floor. He adjusted himself on top, straddling the bigger boy with each leg on either side. 

He extended a hand and reached inside one of the drawers to his left, moving things around until he found what he was looking for. 

He pulled out a bottle of lube and addressed his boyfriend with a questioning look. 

“Whoa you are prepared—” Makoto gulped. 

“I like it wet.”

The words provoked another wave of excitement inside the green-eyed boy’s legs. 

“I’m not sure I’m ready to take you though…” Makoto managed to stutter through a wall of blushing skin. 

“Don’t worry. I want  **you** to fuck  **me** . ”

Haruka licked his lips as he started grinding again. But this time slower and more temptingly than before. 

His boyfriend let out a groan and grabbed his ass to push it down harder against his hard-on. 

The smaller boy poured some lube into his hand and pulled down Makoto’s pants. He started coating the member with the liquid, making sure all of it was nicely sliding inside his hand. 

“Yes, just like that!” Makoto moaned while throwing his head back and arching his back. 

Since his boyfriend’s eyes were shut tight, Haruka quickly took his underwear off and positioned himself so Makoto’s dick would be rubbing against his asshole. The more they grinded, the more often he would feel the tip getting deeper and deeper inside. 

A shiver of lust came crawling up his spine. Makoto was trying to gasp for air when his cock was suddenly squished by something tight and wet. 

He opened his eyes in surprise to see Haruka, mouth gaping and eyes rolled back in ecstasy. 

The blue-eyed boy lifted himself up until only the tip of the length was inside him, before letting his ass fall back down and clap against his boyfriend’s legs.

He rode until he could feel the cock fully hardened in his hole while soft sounds and wet noises rose from the couple to fill the room. Haruka’s moans turned into high pitched whimpers when he felt his asscheeks being spread again and his boyfriend’s dick reach his prostate.

“Yes! Oh fuck—”

He let his head fall back while Makoto gripped his hips for support. 

He gave up his rhythm to let Makoto pound his asshole as much as the boy pleased. 

The bigger boy fucked his partner gently and carefully, making sure not to hurt him. 

But that did not seem to satisfy his boyfriend. 

Haruka clenched his fists in slight frustration then laid his torso down on top of Makoto. He wrapped his arms around the latter’s head as he brought his mouth closer to his boyfriend’s ear. 

“Harder. Fuck me harder. Fuck I want it so bad!”

Being the sweetheart that he was, Makoto shyly but gladly did as he was told. He lovingly comforted his partner into a tight hug, letting him nuzzle his face in the crook of his neck. With a groan of excitement, he thrusted in with all his strength, silently savouring the whimper Haruka let out when his ass was filled up to the balls. Makoto held on tightly, until he couldn’t hold in the will to cum anymore. He shot inside of his boyfriend with several groans. 

Haruka moaned and closed his eyes when he felt the big cock stretching his ass to its limit, and the warm fluid spreading inside him, leading him over the edge soon after his boyfriend. He stroked his own cock until semen was running down onto Makoto’s belly, leaving him and his partners panting and covered in sweat. 

This last one twisted his neck, looking for Haru’s lips but only finding his temple, on which he gave a quick light kiss. 

“I’ve known you for so long yet I had no idea you were like that…” He chuckled into Haru’s hair. 

The blue-eyed boy smiled against his neck. 

“Are you disappointed?”

“No, actually I’m impressed.”

“Hoped so.”

Makoto planted a caring kiss on top of his head. The two of them listened quietly to the subtle sounds of night birds and animals coming from outside through the walls, their heads resting next to one another. 

Silence took over the couple as slumber threatened to fall upon them, until the smaller of the two broke the pause. 

“Makoto?” 

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Haruka hid his face in his partner’s arm. Makoto put a reassuring hand over the boy’s head, running his fingers through the soft hair. 

Haru had never talked about how he felt until this day. He’d always kept a straight face. 

Makoto smiled through the sleep taking over him; maybe he  _ did _ have a good influence on Haruka after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated xx thank you for reading!


End file.
